


Shooting

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shooting

Clint has a habit of shooting important moments that happen in his and his family's life.

He has all of Daisy's firsts recorded.

It is going to be a part of her 18th birthday.

Clint is going to give her a collection of memories.

He wants her to understand.

That no matter how old she gets.

She is always going to be his baby girl.

The precious baby he found.

His love for her is only rivaled by his love for Phil.


End file.
